Love hate which to choose?
by SatinRibbons
Summary: /SasuSaku/AU/ A typical girl meets boy story and they would be together in the end...or would they? 'My heart palpitated, my breath quickened... Sasuke leant in, closing the already narrow gap between us. "I'm going to make your life hell."'
1. Chapter 1

**/SasuSaku/AU/ A typical girl meets boy story and they would be together in the end...or would they?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Meh.**

–

XOXOXO

❦ Love hate which to choose? ❦

Chapter 1

XOXOXO

–

"Sasuke!"

"Marry me!"

"I love ya, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

A horde of girls crowded at the school entrance, making it hard for other students enter. I shook my head and squeezed through the growing throng, avoiding anyone's eyes.

It's been like this since I attended this school. Blame it on my luck that I had Sasuke in my year.

I try to camouflage myself as much as possible, to be the girl who was not there, invisible. Attention will get me nowhere and things will get even worse.

I made my way to my class and sat down at my usual seat.

"You should do something about this." A loud voice came from the corridor. Naruto walked into the class with Sasuke not far behind.

Naruto, best buddy of Sasuke. People found it strange as to why Sasuke found a friend in loudmouth, clumsy Naruto. They both have their fair share of looks. Naruto being the sun kissed blonde who was friendly and nice to practically everyone. Sasuke, the ice cold prince with a hauntingly handsome face.

"The crowd will only get worse if you don't get a girlfriend soon." I heard Naruto as he plonked himself on his chair. Not that I want to hear or in this situation, eavesdrop on them. Naruto talks loud.

"Hn"

* * *

The rooftop is the best place to have lunch. Not many students were aware that the door to this sanctuary was always opened or maybe they knew but were too lazy to even climb to the top floor and turn the knob on the door.

I took out my lunchbox I prepared that morning. And since no one's around, I slipped off my fake glasses and let loose the ribbon that held my ponytail in place.

Then, I heard a cell ring. It was faint but audible. It wasn't mine for it sounded different. Maybe someone lost theirs? It's coming from the back of that staircase. I set my lunch down and went to search for it. Little did I know that I would see something unexpected.

I saw a pair of legs as I stepped closer and I realized that they belonged to Sasuke. His raven locks were messed up against the wall, the wind tugged at it as if playing with them. His ebony eyes were hidden behind his closed eyelids and if they were opened, I was sure to be captured in them.

He looked so...different. Like that impregnable wall of his that was always up disappeared, showing a much softer, kinder side of him.

I knelt down next to him, taking a closer look. My hand slid into my pockets and fished out my phone.

There! A peaceful picture of Sasuke.

As I stood up, I felt a hand pull me back. My eyes met his, and oh boy, he was mad.

"Delete that." His said with unblinking eyes, hand still around my wrist. His velvety voice was calm however I could sense malice in them. I tried to twist my arm away but he proved to be quite strong, tightening his hold on me. It hurts.

"Then delete it." He narrowed his eyes. No way I'm giving in to the likes of him. I break away from his eyes, showing disagreement.

His hold on me loosened, I thought that this was my chance to escape but he was one step ahead of me. Sasuke yanked hard on my wrist, the sudden force made me fall. Right onto him.

"Last chance. Delete or else..." Seeing the smirk on his face, sent shivers went down my spine. This ominous feel grew even darker. My heart palpitated; my breath quickened...Sasuke lean in, closing the already narrow gap between us.

"I'm going to make your life hell." He whispered in my ear. At this, he released me and leaned back on the wall, smiling.

* * *

I took off. Running away from the rooftop, away from him. The image of his smirk kept haunting me as I rushed down the stairs, totally forgetting about my glasses and stuff. I didn't care for I wanted to get away from him as quick as my feet could take me.

After checking that there's no one in the classroom, I dashed for my bag and tied my hair back in my usual ponytail. Too bad for my glasses, I'll just have to get a new one.

I sat back down on my chair and took out my cell. I really hope Sasuke doesn't do anything funny. More people were pouring in as lunch was almost over. Then, I heard a voice that made my skin crawl.

"Sakura..." I could feel his presence right behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, causing my body to tense up. I could feel the eyes of the class staring at us, mostly me.

Dreadfully, I turned my head to face him. The expression of menace was no longer there instead the fake smile of care and concern masked his face, fooling everyone else but me.

In his other hand were my lunchbox, now empty and my glasses. For a moment there, I thought he was playing nice so he would get more fans or something, oh boy was I wrong.

He placed the Hello Kitty lunch set on my table and slid my glasses back on my face. As he leaned in again, my face flushed involuntarily, earning me another one of his infamous smirks.

"Thanks for the lunch darling. It was...delicious." Sasuke straightened up and walked away, leaving me here, in my seat too shocked to move or retaliate.

The girls glared daggers at me. Not good.

For the rest of the day, I tried not to do anymore stuff that might get more attention that I already have but Sasuke would not let me off that easily.

He managed to switch seats with a girl beside me. She may look decent but secretly a big fan of Sasuke. Can't judge a book by it cover, really. I sit right at the back next to the window, if you ever had this kind of seat it would be best if you get along well with the person next to you or you would be miserable for the rest of the term.

I felt worse than that. I was confined between the wall and Sasuke. How bad can this day be? I bet all the girls in the class hate me now. Not that they liked me in the first place.

At last, the bell rang. I packed my stuff and set off. Lucky me Sasuke's surrounded by a group of girls. I was changing my shoes as quickly as I could but as I straightened up I saw this girl. She was shorter than me, with much more fashionable hair than I have and I bet she has make up on.

"Stay away from Sasuke." She said it plainly with not much emotion, it was an order, not a suggestion or such. At this, she walked away down the now empty corridors that would be filled with students anytime now.

Like I want to have anything to do with Sasuke. It's not my fault that he's camera shy...

Life is so unfair.

**

* * *

One chapter down, many more to go. *sighs***

**R&R!**

**REVISED: OMG I don't know what I did but I accidentally deleted this chapter and had to reconstruct it from my drafts. T^T**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura goes to high school. She dresses plainly, wears glasses, tries her best not to stand out, to blend in and make life bearable. Then, Sasuke, most popular guy in Konoha High, makes her his girlfriend. Her 'perfect' world turned upside down...

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!~ :3

* * *

–

XOXOXO

–

_It was as if I stepped into fairyland. Everything seemed to sparkle under the waxing moon like fairy dust twinkling at me. _

_My feet padded lightly across the dewy verdant grass, the air was cool and the wind caressed my skin gently. _

_I could hear the trickle of the water flowing down the fountain set right in the middle of the garden. _

"_Sakura," called out a voice, stopping me in my tracks. _

_A dark figure lurked at the hedge, edging towards me. _

"_Sakura, " _

_Unknowingly, I had strolled up to the mysterious silhouette, stopping just two steps away. I strained my neck to catch a glimpse of his face, if he had one..._

_My heart pounded within my chest, threatening to leap out any moment now. He turned and the first thing I noticed were his dark, crimson eyes staring right back at me...Uchiha Sasuke..._

_I stood there, unable to move from my current position as though my feet were sewn to the ground. Sasuke advanced. His footfalls were just as soft on the grass, eyes never breaking their gaze. _

"_Sakura," My name rolled off his tongue with such fluidity that it sent shivers down my spine._

_He reached out his pale, graceful hand and brushed it against my already pink cheeks. Such a soft, tender caress..._

_I closed my eyes and felt my body relax and fall into his embrace. Wait...fall into his embrace? _

"_Sakura," His breath ticked my ear and his arms tightened around my slight figure, pulling me in _

_closer. I could hear the steady beating of his heart, contradicting mine of erratic pulsations. _

_His eyes were upon me, head tilted down and lips drawn closer to my very own. I..._

_–_

XOXOXO

❦ Love hate which to choose? ❦

Chapter 2

XOXOXO

–

"Sakura!"

My morning crashed the moment I heard that. I let out a disgruntled groan and tried to snuff out the noise by putting the pillow over my head but no avail.

I felt a chill run through my body as my blanket got pulled away from me, depriving me of any warmth at all.

"Sakura! Get up! Someone's downstairs waiting for you!" My mum wrestled the pillow away from my arms and left me on my bed, curled up. _Did she just say 'someone'?_ _Or is my mind playing tricks on me again? _

Without much thought, I dashed to the window and stuck my head out of it, craning my neck to see if what I thought was true. And indeed, without a doubt.

A black sedan stood right at the gate, it's windows tinted so dark that one can hardly peer though.

I washed up, changed, grabbed my bag and stormed down the stairs.

"Yes, Sakura is a rather shy girl. So, please take good care of her." I could hear my mother's voice as I ran down. _What? _

" Don't worry madam. She's in good hands." And there he was. The chicken butt hair, flawless face...

"Oh, Sakura!"

Sasuke swivels his head, turning to face me.

His had perfect brow raised and his obsidian eyes came in contact with mine. Yet again, I failed to do the impossible, letting blood rush to my cheeks, tainting them red.

I rushed forward and seized his wrist, dragging him through the front door, out of my house.

"What in the world are you doing?" I glared at him, flinging his arm away.

He took a step forward, closing in the distance between the two of us. Instinctively, I backed up and...hit the face of a wall. Just my luck.

I saw his smirk widen a little. He was enjoying every moment of this no doubt. _That sadist, what could he possibly want from me?_

He made his way to me. Each footstep carefully placed and silent as death. Those eyes of his, taking in the sight before him; a helpless me backed against the wall with no where to run or hide.

"Sakura," the very voice I heard in my dreams, the same one which my name flowed off so smoothly.

As much as I want to look away from those eyes, I can't. An invisible force draws my eyes to his bottomless ones.

His eyes...how they seemed to soften as he leans in. Lips so close...too close to mine.

The thumping of my heart drowned out everything else.

The first thing to do, when someone you don't really like initiates a kiss...is to turn your head away, yes?

Right there and then, I had my mind to do that, add in a slap or two however, I had no such control over my head or any part of my body. I stood rooted to my spot as though waiting for him like a prey submitted to the predator.

I don't know if he noticed my quickened breaths or my slightly parted lips. To have one's body react this way, was something totally different.

He straightened up and let a smirk grace his face, "Sakura, you're really cute."

Cute he says? My knees buckled and I expected them to scrape against the side walk any moment now but no, Sasuke snaked an arm firmly around me, propping me up against him.

"You okay?" For once he actually sounded as though he cared. I gave him a nod and in the process of trying to stand on my own, I stumbled and crashed into his embrace.

Even without looking, I knew he had that smile on - the one which looked as though he's laughing at a private joke of his. That sadist is actually enjoying every bit of this.

Not letting go of me, he brought me to the car and slid in after me. The car slipped out of the narrow road and into the bustling streets, it was only after much silence, I burst out.

"What are you doing?" I hissed through my gritted teeth and glared hard at him.

Nonchalantly, he stared out of the windows and propped his arm on the hand rest, "Fetching you."

"Whatever for? I can go by myself!"

Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Sakura, Sakura...you're too innocent."

What will he gain by fetching me to school? More fangirls?

Oh no.

Fangirls.

At the school gates. In class. Everywhere.

He with me means those girls will hate me and...and...

"Stop the car!" I shouted indignantly, reached for the handle and got myself out – onto the school campus.

The screams for Sasuke died down as the girls spotted me and my pink hair – not the guy of their dreams – step out of the sedan. The murmurs and whispers got louder and louder even as Sasuke pop out.

Sasuke placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me into the building. If I fight back now, I'm not sure what what the fangirls would do to me. _Kill me..._

There was no trail of the usual girls in his wake and the hallways were peaceful - almost silent.

So, Sasuke wanted me to be his human shield to ward away girls. Just great. There goes my plans about being unnoticed. Stupid Uchiha.

"Oi! Teme!" No points for guessing who called.

No one dared to use that on him only Naruto - the loudmouth of Konoha High, best friend of Sasuke. His shocking blonde hair made him stood out and even more as he waved at us frantically and skipped his way here.

"Hey hey! You coming for kendo practice after lesson?" His bright blue eyes sparkled with warmth unlike those cold distant ones from Sasuke's.

Naruto's eyes trailed from Sasuke's inscrutable face to meet my eyes and back to Sasuke again, raising an eyebrow as if asking him what's going on.

"This is Sakura, my girlfriend." Sasuke stated simply, his grip on my shoulders were a little tighter than before. I choked on my saliva and went into a fit of coughs.

Sasuke patted me on the back and turn to Naruto, "Don't mind her. She's still recovering from shock that I asked her out."

Naruto let out a laugh; a loud, throaty one.

"You? Date? Ah-hahahaha!" Naruto slapped Sasuke repeatedly on the shoulder which made Sasuke a little, if not, very annoyed for his perfect brows furrowed and he brushed Naruto's hand away from his body.

"Hn." And with that, I was dragged along.

His slender hands...round my bare wrist. The contact of his skin on mine made my wrist tingly and warm. I wanted to twist away from this yet part of me didn't. Why though?

Instead of pulling away from his grip, I stopped following. There was a slight tug on my wrist and Sasuke looked back at me, not letting go.

"What was that for? Dating?" I questioned him in a small voice, meeting his gaze. _What does he mean by that?_

"We should get going."

I held my stand, "No. Not until you explain to me."

He cocked his head to the right and made a slow turn to face me.

"If you want to know," his fingers grasped so tightly on my wrist, I was sure that it would bruise. Not the first time I encountered this violent side of him.

He wrenched me closer, "It's just the beginning of your punishment."

–

XOXOXO

–

I can't concentrate in class. Every teachers' words were incoherent and indecipherable.

All I can think about is Sasuke. Not about how great he is or how handsome but how he scares me much. The way he acts...one moment caring and nice and the next as cold as ice.

_I really need to know._

Surreptitiously, I casted a sidewards glance at Sasuke.

His long raven locks hid half of his face, it shifted every now and then for he lifted his head to face the blackboard and back to his notes as he jotted down the teacher's words and scribbles.

His long lashes brushed against his cheeks each time he look down. Those slender, alabaster hands that held the pen with much grace; to think that it could cause that much pain and even bruise if the owner allowed it.

"Sakura!"

I tore my gaze away from Sasuke's hand and looked up front; the teacher staring at me crossly.

"I know that our Sasuke is an eye candy but you should at least give some respect and pay attention."

"But I-"

"Nuff' said." He waved a hand and went back to his drone.

I could hear snickers from my classmates and giggles from the fangirls. I shook my head in disbelieve. Getting caught staring at Sasuke was the last thing I wanted Sasuke to know. I don't want more trouble or taunts from him.

At the corner of my eye I could see that crooked smile of his again. Oh just great.

No more staring at him or anyone else. Keep my eyes limited to objects. Not people. This is bad.

–

XOXOXO

–

The last bell rang and I waited for everyone else to leave before making my way down. Sasuke agreed to meet Naruto – yay for me – and I made my way down the flight of stairs half skipping, thinking that nothing could possible go wrong.

I was so caught up in the moment that I did not notice someone stepping out behind me or the hand that pushed me on the small of my back – and so I fell, hard down the stairs, grazing parts of my skin that came in contact with the ground. I had bit my tongue and I could already taste the metallic tang that came with it. My hands were raw and they sting for I had used them to break my fall.

Several laughters and footsteps grew distant as they echoed in the hallway above. The sudden impact on the floor shocked me. I propped myself up to a sitting position; not wanting to stand up.

As I heard footsteps resound in the corridors, I tried to make this seem as common as possible – as if sitting on the ground in front of the stairs was done any other day. I bent my head away from the oncoming footfalls, allowing my soft pink hair to fall into my face.

The person stopped and at the corner of my eye I could see black Converse sneakers partially concealed by black school trousers – seemingly a guy. I expected harsh words or humiliation of some sort and readied myself for it.

"Sakura," with that call of my name, instead of the usual dread that filled the void of my heart; somehow – oh, I don't know how – the fear that lingered fades.

I felt relief without knowing what laid in store for me for the owner of that voice can prove to be like unpredictable weather.

Warm arms encircled me and a rush of cool air brushed my bottom as he lifted me off my feet into his arms. I steadied myself, snuggling closer to his chest.

Sasuke let out a sigh and my head rose and fell in sync; neither of us said anything till we reached the infirmary. Apparently, the nurse was not there or anyone else. Gently, he placed me on one of the beds and knelt down to treat my wounds. His hands brushed my skin several times as he bandaged my knees.

"Your hand," his ebony eyes came in contact with mine and I felt my cheeks get hotter by the second.

I tore my gaze away from his eyes and held out my hands, head tilted down; trying to focus on the crease on my skirt. My eyes just would not listen to me for they had strayed from my skirt to his shirt, collar...up to his face. There was this slight furrow in his brows accompanied by concern in his eyes and was that a hint of...anger? The Uchiha concerned for me? Ha! Really?

"There," he released my hand and plonked himself beside me.

"No one's going to hurt you except me." I looked up at Sasuke, who had his eyes locked on me.

What in the world is he planning? Argh!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!~

And please do review if you've yet to! Really appreciate it! XD


End file.
